


the festival really was a blast...

by Sxdduh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, No Romance, THIS ONE GETS REALLY SAD, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxdduh/pseuds/Sxdduh
Summary: “Let the festival begin!”.....
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	the festival really was a blast...

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any typos or if something doesn’t make sense let me know!

“Let the festival begin!” 

That was his cue. Wilbur ran to the button as soon as he heard it. Tommy stood on top of the roof watching. And then Schlatt handcuffed Tubbo to his throne…

_ Fuck _

Tommy tried to signal Wilbur to stop but he wasn’t paying attention.  _ Fuck, I need to get him out of there.  _ He thought. He looked around but he couldn’t think of anything. He had no time to think anymore, so he threw an ender pearl onto the stage. Everyone’s attention turned to him, surprised gasps amongst the crowd. “Tommy?” Tubbo looked at him surprised. Schlatt grabbed Tommy “what are you doing here?!” 

Tommy pushed Schlatt off of him. Before he could reach Tubbo the explosion went off and he was thrown off the stage.

The fall must’ve knocked him out. When he woke up he was met with white covered eyes.

“Tommy! Tommy get up! We’ve gotta go!” 

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the person who had woken him, “Eret?” His sunglasses were broken which caught him off guard at first, considering he never showed his natural eyes. But his head was pounding and he needed to find his best friend so he wasn’t really focused on that. “You alright?” 

“Tubbo…”

“What?”

“Where's Tubbo?”

“I-I don’t know…everyone evacuated by now. I only came back to help anyone out. Now c’mon we gotta go—“

“No…” Tommy stated as he sat up.

“What?”

“No! Im looking for Tubbo.”

“Tommy please. You hit your head pretty hard. You need medical attention!”

Tommy stood up “I don’t need shit! What I fucking need is to find the one person in my fucking life that makes me feel sane!” He shouted at the top of his lungs, leaving Eret speechless. Tommy sighed “Thanks for helping or whatever but I need to find him.” Eret looked down with a heavy heart. He spoke softly “He’s on the stage…”

Tommy knew that look. But he didn’t want to believe it. “Is he…?” He muttered out, his eyes starting to water.

“Tommy I know this is hard but please—“

“You don’t know shit!” He began to sob “None of you fucking adults know shit!” His crying became more intense. “Just go…”

“Tommy if I leave you have to promise me you’ll meet me at my castle as soon as you can. I need to make sure you’re safe.” Tommy nodded his head. Eret sighed “Alright…please be careful.” They advised before leaving to go tend to the others that were injured they had pulled out of the rubble. 

-

Tommy felt like he couldn’t breathe as he made his way up the stage. Everything around him had been burnt or just straight destroyed from the explosion. He looked around the stage and there he was. Amongst the rubble was the body of his best friend. He stopped breathing for a couple seconds, until it all came out in the form of a sob. He walked weakly to Tubbos body and fell to his knees. He kept crying as he reluctantly 

cradled his friend's cheek.  _ He was really gone... _

He sat on his knees as he held Tubbos lifeless body in his arms. He couldn’t help but sob while clinging onto his best friend. When he pulled out of the hug he looked at Tubbos face. Burn marks stained his skin starting on his right cheek spreading down his neck. His suit burned off on that side. The sight hurt him more and he broke out into more sobs, clinging him back into a hug. He didn’t care that the stage was burning around him. All he could think about what was just taken from him. 

Until he heard a voice he **_really_** didn’t want to hear. 

“Tommy...” Wilbur spoke from behind him.

“Are you happy now?” He responded while gently setting his friend back down on the ground, his voice still shaky due to the crying.

“Tommy I know you don’t understand right now but trust me—“ 

“No!” He stood up abruptly and turned around “You have some fucking NERVE to even talk to me right now!”

Wilbur looked down on Tommy. 

“This is just how it was meant to go…”

He looked up at him and breathed heavily in fury. Until he decided it wasn’t worth it. The one thing he cherished the most in the world was gone. He sighed and turned around, standing over Tubbo. He looked at his friend again and started crying again when he spoke “He was the most  _ amazing _ best friend...I could’ve  _ ever _ had. He was smart. He was so kind.” He took a sharp, shaky breath in. 

_ Wilbur held up his sword.  _

“And you had  **no** right to take him from us.  _ From me… _ ”

“Tommy..”

“Go to hell Wil.” He turned around to face Wilbur “Go to fucking hel—“

With his left hand Wilbur grabbed Tommy’s shoulder and plunged his sword into Tommy’s stomach with his right. He looked into Tommy’s terrified and pained eyes. “I love you both... this is the only way.” He pulled the sword out and Tommy fell to the ground. 

He winced in pain as he looked at the floor under him, watching the blood drip from his body and onto the wooden floor. 

“Fuck…” he cursed while allowing himself to fully lay on the ground. Next to his dead friend.

He looked up at Wilbur standing above him. He watched as he positioned the sword over his torso. “See you on the other side, brother…” Wilbur sunk the sword into his own body but Tommy quickly shut his eyes, not wanting to watch. The last thing he heard was a loud thump next to him before he faded away...

  
  



End file.
